The present invention relates to an apparatus for sequentially applying panels of plastic caps to groups of cans or jars and the like containing beverages such as beer, wine and alcohol-free beverages in general.
Plastic caps designed to cover a can or jar which contains a beverage have already been proposed mainly for the purpose of providing protection against dust or other foreign material at the upper part of the can, where the user will place his lips to drink.